theadventuretimepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Slumber Party Panic
"Slumber Party Panic" is the first episode in the first season of Adventure Time. It is the first episode overall. Synopsis Finn and Princess Bubblegum must protect the Candy Kingdom from a horde of candy zombies they accidentally created. Plot Finn and Princess Bubblegum are in the Graveyard doing a science experiment, and Jake and Lady Rainicorn are playing in the forest. Finn and the princess try to bring dead candy people back to life. She tests her Decorpsinator Serum on the dead Mr. Cream Puff. But instead of actually being brought back to life, he turns into a Candy Zombies who craves for sugar. Mr. Cream Puff then spills the serum all over the graves of the dead candy people, and they rise as zombies as well. Princess Bubblegum tells Finn that the Candy Zombies will go to the Candy Kingdom as they crave the sugar the candy people are made of. They summon all of the candy people to the candy foyer, where she announces that they are all going to have a slumber party. She tells Finn that if the candy people know about the zombies, they would flip out and explode (although they don't explode in later episodes when they become afraid). At the same time, Starchy searches for Princess Bubblegum in the Graveyard to give her a bigger corpse shovel, instead finding a candy zombie craving for sugar. Starchy then freaks out and explodes. Back at the Candy Kingdom, Bubblegum makes Finn royal promise not to tell anyone about the candy zombies, then gives him orders to keep them distracted while she tries to finish the serum in her lab. Jake hears part of the discussion and begins asking what Princess Bubblegum and Finn were up to. Because of his royal promise not to tell anyone about what's going on, Finn keeps making up lies and tries playing Truth Or Dare, where Chocoberry dares Mr. Cupcake to take off his wrapper. Cupcake then asks Jake whether he prefers chocolate or fudge. Jake says he can't eat either because he's a dog, and if he eats either, he would probably die. But he says if he had to choose, he would choose neither fudge nor chocolate. Finally, Jake dares Finn to tell the truth about what's going on. Finn tries to dodge Jake's question by starting a game of Dodge Socks, but when he throws his sock, Jake smells Mr. Cream Puff's scent on it, because Finn kicked the zombie Mr. Cream Puff when he attacked Princess Bubblegum earlier. To make sure Jake doesn't find out about the zombies, he gets Jake to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Lady Rainicorn. Meanwhile the zombies have arrived, and Finn tries to keep the candy people ignorant by drowning out the zombies' noises with loud music and barricading all the exits and windows. Then Finn gets the candy people to help him keep the zombies out of the castle by making up a game called Blockado, "the game of barricades." Knowing the blockades won't last long, Finn gets another idea when he takes a look at Manfried the talking piñata. He tells the candy people that they're gonna smash piñatas (not Manfried). Finn blindfolds them so they do not see that the piñatas are really zombies breaking into the castle. Soon they beat up all the zombies and start eating the candy that was stashed in them. Jake and Lady Rainicorn come out of the closet and see all the dead candy zombies. When Finn tells him what happened, time suddenly stops. The only people who are not frozen are Finn and Princess Bubblegum, who hasn't finished her equation yet. Suddenly, two Guardians of the Royal Promise arrive and grab Finn and Bubblegum. For breaking his royal promise, the guardians plan to punish Finn with a trial by fire, but since Bubblegum cares for Finn, they decide to make him solve math questions instead. Finn is terrible at math, and at first he is given a really difficult math problem, but luckily one of the Guardians changes it to 2+2. Finn answers correctly and the Guardians reset time. Bubblegum realizes that 4 is the last figure she needs to perfect her decorpsinator serum, as she was too smart to see such a simple answer. Finn and Bubblegum bring the zombies back to life, including Starchy, and the candy people reunite with their former dead relatives. Jake tells Finn that he should have just told him that he'd made a royal promise to not tell about the zombies, since Jake knows "what's up." Finn promises Bubblegum to keep his promises from now on, and Starchy (despite not being a zombie anymore), craves for flesh and bites Finn's leg. Finn squeezes him, and Starchy farts. Characters Major characters *Finn *Jake *Princess Bubblegum Minor characters *Candy People **Starchy **Chocoberry **Taffy Girl **Cinnamon Bun **Chet **Mr. Cupcake **Pineapple guy **Banana Guy **Donut Guy **Banana Guards **Candy Cane Guy **Gumdrop Lass 1 **Gumdrop Lass 2 **Peppermint Butler **Grape Popsicle Guy **Lollipop Girl **Sugar Cube **Chocolate Bar Guy **Gingerbread Pen **Gingerbread Pat **Gingerbread Muto **Manfried **Guardians of the Royal Promise **Candy Zombies ***Mr. Cream Puff ***Candy Heart ***Chocolate Malt Ball Kid ***Candy Corn Grandma ***Ice Cream Lady ***Uncle Chewy *Lady Rainicorn *Tree Trunks *Snail Trivia *It is revealed in this episode that Lady Rainicorn speaks Korean, not the gurgling language as in the Animated Short. *One of the ingredients in Princess Bubblegum's decorpsinator serum was "explosive diarrhea." *Princess Bubblegum's laboratory has a miniature version of one of the Gumball Guardians. *A zombie Finn can be seen in this episode. It is not mentioned by any of the characters and is not part of the plot. *When Jake and Lady Rainicorn's time in "7 Minutes in Heaven" are up, Jake comes out eating what looks like a jelly doughnut. *When Princess Bubblegum found out the correct answer so her decorpsinator serum would be successful, pink bubbles appear out of nowhere. Cultural references *When the first candy zombie tries to bite Princess Bubblegum, it says "Gimme some sugar, baby," quoting Bruce Campbell's character, Ash Williams, from Army of Darkness. Errors *Princess Bubblegum said the decorpsinator would turn the corpses into young and healthy people even though some candy people stayed old like the Candy Corn Grandma. *In a Truth or Dare game, Jake says that that chocolate or fudge will probably kill him, but in later episodes, he is seen eating chocolate. The creators stress Jake's use of the word "probably." Possibly, due to Jake being a magical dog, he would be immune to any health effects that consumption of chocolate would have on regular dogs. *Starchy had exploded in the graveyard, but in the scene immediately after Finn suggests playing "Blockade-o", Starchy could be seen with all of the other Candy People. This could just be a graphic description of what would happen should candy people suffer extreme fear. *When Jake was surprised and the castle became blue Peppermint Butler is seen without his white color in his tuxedo. Production notes *This episode, along with "Trouble in Lumpy Space," aired as the series' official premiere. *In its original broadcast on April 5, 2010, the episode was watched by 2.497 million viewers."Monday Cable: Pawning & Picking Good for History; “Damages ” & “Nurse Jackie” Damaged" Tv By the Numbers *The episode was originally titled "The Royal Promise" and later "Slumber Party Slaughter.""Writing Pick-up" Frederator Studios Censorship This episode was censored on Cartoon Network Australia. See Censorship of Adventure Time in Australia for more information. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1